


Teddy

by Kqlink



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death, Phanniemay 2016 (Danny Phantom), Short One Shot, The Far Frozen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22329247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kqlink/pseuds/Kqlink
Summary: The origins of a friendly ghost.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	Teddy

A teddy bear lay where it fell a few feet off the road, face down in the snow that was quickly covering its dark fur. She would come back, right? 

A little girl cried for her mother to go back to the place where they had changed a flat and she had left her best friend. But the weather was too cold, too dangerous, and they were too far from home to go back for a toy. 

Tears were shed and a friend mourned. 

The love of a child might not bring a toy to life, but it gives it a soul.

The snow melted, spring came, time passed, more snow came and went. A little battered bear lay in the mud by the side of the road, still alone. A car drove past, a mother asked if they should stop. The little girl, older now, thought of her old friend and shook her head. She had other friends now, an old bear that probably wasn’t even there anymore didn’t hold any appeal.

As the love died, a new ghost opened his new eyes to the brightness of his new, snowy home. A small group of bear-like bipeds with horns and friendly faces surrounded him, white as the surrounding snow. Hands touched lightly in greeting and helped him to his feet. 

It felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> Archived from Tumblr from PhannieMay a few years back. It's been a while. Danny Phantom was my first real fandom experience, I'm just so grateful to the phandom, particularly the folks that were active in the early-mid 10s and were kind to little me. It was a great time.


End file.
